Sus Manos
by Harumaki03
Summary: Eran sus instrumentos, con las que trabajaban y hacían aquello que realmente disfrutaban, así que nunca pensaron que pudieran ser usadas para más que eso. Cuán equivocados estaban.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Sus manos"**

**Summary:** Eran sus instrumentos, con las que trabajaban y hacían aquello que realmente disfrutaban, así que nunca pensaron que pudieran ser usadas para más que eso. Cuán equivocados estaban.

**Nota:** _Huh_… estoy viva y sí, _lol_, traje algo y sí, es corto y lo tenía arrumbado desde el _2018_, doble _lol_.

**-/-/-**

Le gustaban sus manos. Quizá era de las cosas en la que más se fijaba de su persona, probablemente porque eran las herramientas de su trabajo.

Sus manos de dedos largos y bronceados, sus uñas siempre cortas e increíblemente pulcras. Se preguntó varias veces qué tal se sentirían al tacto.

¿Serían ásperas, suaves? ¿Toscas o de roce delicado? Habían sido preguntas que habían surgido de forma inesperada en su momento y rápidamente desechó las mismas, después de todo, no tenía por qué pensar en él o en sus manos.

Incluso después de hacerse cercanos, las mismas preguntas surgían de cuando en cuando, hasta que…

—_¿Sucede algo, Nakiri?_ —había preguntado él, notando que ella se encontraba ligeramente distraída.

—_Me gustan tus manos_ —fue lo que salió de su boca, sin pensar. Causando un sonrojo avergonzado en ella y un claro gesto de sorpresa en él.

—_A mí también me gustan las tuyas…_ —fue todo lo que él dio por respuesta.

Más adelante descubrió que sus palmas eran sumamente cálidas, que debía de usar una loción en las mismas para evitar que se resecaran demasiado y que sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largos para rodear su muñeca sin problema alguno.

**-/-/-**

A pesar de que en el último tiempo ella sostenía más una pluma que un cuchillo, sus manos le llamaban poderosamente la atención.

¿Cómo podían aquellos dedos largos y finos, de aspecto delicado, sostener con tanta precisión un cuchillo sin quebrarse?

Su piel blanca, sin una sola marca, sus uñas siempre cortas, le sorprendía cuanta fuerza parecían tener aquellas manos.

Mientras más le conocía, más le parecía que sus manos eran de artista, pero…

—_Tus dedos son tan delgados, Nakiri _—le comentó en una ocasión.

—_No quita que pueda pegarte un puñetazo con los mismos, Yukihira_ —había espetado ella, sin alzar la vista del documento que revisaba.

Y él sólo había podido reír de forma leve. .

Luego descubrió que las manos de ella, de aspecto tan delicado, podían afianzarse con tremenda fuerza a las suyas. Que sus palmas no eran tan suaves como parecían debido al trabajo en la cocina y que sus dedos ciertamente eran de artista cuando ella dibujaba patrones sin sentido en sus brazos de forma distraída.

**-/-/-**

No les fue sencillo al principio sostener la mano del otro sin que ambos enrojecieran o sintieran que apenas rozarse era demasiado vergonzoso.

Con el paso del tiempo y más acostumbrados, se preguntaban cómo habían podido estar tanto tiempo sin sostener la mano del otro entre las suyas.

Las manos de él siempre más ásperas en contraste con las suaves de ella, los dedos de ella que se entrelazaban con fuerza con los de él.

Las manos de él se podían cargar de sutileza cuando de tocarla se trataba, mientras que las de ella eran de absoluta firmeza cuando se aferraba a él.

Sentimientos que podían transmitir a través del roce de sus dedos. Valor que podían infundirse uno al otro cuando apretaban sus manos con cierta presión.

Jamás ninguno de los dos pensó que sus manos serían utilizadas más allá de su trabajo en la cocina. Por eso cuando sus manos encajaron perfectamente la una con la otra les sorprendió.

Y por supuesto, antes de conocerse, ninguno imaginó que sus manos acostumbradas a manejar los cuchillos, aceite y fuego de la cocina conocerían otro trabajo.

Por eso ahora, ambos igual estaban maravillados de que sus manos, siempre dedicadas a realizar los platillos más exquisitos, además de poder confortarse mutuamente, pudieran convertirse en cuna para cargar al fruto de su amor.

Curioso era como las manos de él, siempre calientes, podían infundir calor a su primogénito. Y que las manos de ella _—hasta conocerlo—_ siempre distantes, pudiera acunar a ambos en sus brazos y transmitirles su amor.

**—Fin—**

¡Hola a todo mundo! ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo, santos reyes y San Valentin, por si acaso, hahaha! Espero que este nuevo año sea de mucha salud, logros y felicidad para todos ustedes.

¡Ah! Que desgano he tenido para escribir, les juro, empiezo anotando y desarrollando una idea y la dejo en borrador, pero ya ando buscando quitarme eso de encima y concluir los proyectos que tengo pendientes.

Entre tantas cosas, tengo algunos escritos, como éste, que escribí hace tiempo atrás de una sentada pero por esto y aquello no subí, y creo que ahora es un buen momento para compartirlo, algo así como _"empezar el año pacíficamente"_ hahaha.

No haré esto más largo y solo me queda esperar que sea de su agrado y agradecerles por sus palabras y apoyo hacia mi durante los años transcurridos, sé que no es fácil, en especial cuando desaparezco por meses, pero créanme que agradezco que sigan apoyándome en mis momentos de resurrección, **muchísimas gracias**.

¡Ja ne~!

**Creado**: _30-09-2018_.

**Corregido**: _18-01-2020_.


End file.
